A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golf, more specifically, an alignment aid that is used in connection with the practice of a putting stroke of a golf swing.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an alignment aid that consists of a tripod stand from which a horizontal member is attached and extends outwardly; wherein a distal end of the horizontal member includes a detachable alignment member that is used to engage some surface of the golfer in order to teach a proper putting stroke or golf swing; wherein the detachable alignment member is touched either at a top back of a swing or putting stroke or can be touched after following through on the swing or can be touched at a location on a downswing, or can be touched to limit the putting stroke; wherein the detachable alignment member shall touch either the back surface of a hand, either forearm, or a side of a face when being used to provide an alignment aid for a putting stroke or golf swing.
The Schutte Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0176229) discloses a portable lightweight training aid to guide the golfer during the back swing and downswing, while at the same time allowing the golfer to strike the ball, and which includes a horizontal extending arm that is stabilized via a tripod. However, the golf swing guide includes the use of a rigid elongated member that requires the end user to follow his/her swing along said member, and not a detachable alignment member that touches the actual golfer at a single location during a golf swing or putting stroke.
The Bowen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,731) discloses a golf practice device for putting and swinging a golf club. However, the golf practice device is limited to engaging the face or head of the golfer, and does not provide a means of alignment to other surfaces of the golfer for use at a specific location during a golf swing or putting stroke.
The Sabour Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,729) discloses a golf swing training apparatus that reveals head movement of a golfer. However, the apparatus does not provide for adjustment of the head movement detector vertically-speaking. Moreover, the head movement detector only detects movement of the head and does not provide a means of alignment for interaction with other surfaces of the golfer at various times along a swing or putting stroke.
The Vuick Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,084) discloses a golf swing training apparatus. Again, the apparatus engages a surface of the face or head, and is not adjustable in height or location to interact with a different surface of the golfer for use as an alignment aid during different aspects of a golf swing or putting stroke.
The Breining Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,630) discloses a tripod motion training device for a user's body to travel along. However, the targets engage different positions along a path of travel, and do not simply provide a detachable alignment member that is adjusted to touch any of a plurality of surfaces of golfer to provide alignment means at a particular location along a golf swing or putting stroke.
The Luedtke Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,226) discloses a training apparatus for golfers that assists the golfer to hold the golfer's head steady during his swing. Again, the apparatus only touches a surface of the head, and is not adaptive for use in touching different surfaces of the arms and hands to aid in alignment at different locations on a putting stroke or golf swing.
The Empie Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,972) discloses a golfer's head movement restraining device. Again, the device engages and restrains the head, and does not touch against other surfaces of the golfer to teach alignment during a particular location of a golf swing or putting stroke.
The Hesselbart Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,044) discloses a method and apparatus for developing a proper golf stance, swing plane, and an alignment in golfers. However, the method and apparatus do not provide an alignment aid that touches a surface of the head, arm, or hand of the golfer at a particular location along a golf swing or putting stroke.
The Taber Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,142) discloses an apparatus for assisting a golfer to develop a proper position and swing for his golf club. Again, the apparatus engages multiple surfaces of a golfer simultaneously, and is not adaptive to provide alignment at a particular location along a putting stroke or golf swing.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an alignment aid that consists of a tripod stand from which a horizontal member is attached and extends outwardly; wherein a distal end of the horizontal member includes a detachable alignment member that is used to engage some surface of the golfer in order to teach a proper putting stroke or golf swing; wherein the detachable alignment member is touched either at a top back of a swing or putting stroke or can be touched after following through on the swing or can be touched at a location on a downswing, or can be touched to limit the putting stroke; wherein the detachable alignment member shall touch either the back surface of a hand, either forearm, or a side of a face when being used to provide an alignment aid for a putting stroke or golf swing. In this regard, the golf swing and golf putting stroke alignment aid device departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.